Juggernot 2
Juggernot 2, styled as Juggernot II, was a robot that entered Series 5 of Robot Wars. It was easily flipped in its only battle against Bulldog Breed 3. The original Juggernot, which used an axe as a weapon, competed in the SECC event in Glasgow. The team planned to build a new robot called Bearbot, which was described by the Robot Wars Magazine as "a teddy bear driving the Batmobile". Although first planned for Series 6, it was never completed until the show was cancelled, so development of the robot was halted. Design Juggernot 2 was a large yellow box wedge shaped robot armed with a pneumatic scoop flipper, a petrol engine and an automatic srimech comprising two self-righting arms on the side of the robot designed to right it if tipped on its side. However, the team had to destroy most of the robot to meet the weight limit (as Tony Somerfield mentioned during the post battle interview); this left it with no self-righting mechanism, and it also appeared slow and fairly unstable with a high ground clearance. Also featured on Juggernot 2 was a teddy bear on top, which held a wooden stick and had a face painted to look like the Cross of St. Andrew. The word "Oops!" was imprinted in green on the bottom of the robot. Robot History Series 5 Juggernot 2's only fight came against Bulldog Breed 3 in a Series 5 Heat B clash. Juggernot 2 started with its back to Bulldog Breed 3 and moved very sluggishly in the opening moments. It then started to move freely next to the Floor Flipper, but after a period of the two machines keeping their distance from one another, Bulldog Breed 3 caught a spinning Juggernot 2 side on and threw it over, revealing the "oops!" message on the underside of Juggernot 2 and popping a panel off of the rear of it. A follow-up rally of flips from Bulldog Breed 3 knocked off Juggernot 2's mascot teddy bear, and although Juggernot 2 found itself back on its wheels at one stage, it wasn't long before Bulldog Breed 3 lifted it up and onto its back. After this, Bulldog Breed 3 came in with a long distance charge on Juggernot 2, and activated the Pit release tyre - dislodging it from its position against the arena wall in the process. A final flurry of flips and rams from Bulldog Breed 3 completely removed Juggernot 2's flipper, before Shunt came out from his CPZ and slid Juggernot 2 into the Pit, eliminating it from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record J2team.jpg|The Juggernot 2 team Juggernot2stats.jpg|Juggernot 2's statistics board. Note the photo is sideways. Trivia *The TV show claimed that Juggernot 2 used an axe for a weapon as well as a scoop, even stating "powerful axe" as Juggernot 2's strength on the statistics board. However, only the original Juggernot featured an axe. *On the Juggernot 2 statistic board, the photo was the wrong way up, showing Juggernot on its side. *Juggernot 2 was mistakenly referred to as Juggernaut 2 in the original Robot Wars Magazine. *Juggernot 2 was the only robot in Heat B of Series 5 not to appear in a subsequent series after that. References Category:Robots from Fife Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robots that bore the Scottish flag Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 5